Who I Am
by Sumomo-Hitachiin
Summary: Uryu Ishida may have moved away from his old home, but his old habits still stay with him. He loves to wear womens' clothes and it causes quite the uproar in his new school. He also catches the attention of an orange haired stranger, who seems to have a secret side of his own. crossdressing!UryuXIchigo! Some IsshinXRyuken
1. Chapter 1

**_Ichigo X Uryu is my OTP~! I wanted this to just a oneshot... but then I thought "What the hell"_**

**_Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine... Your innocent minds would be corupted big time if I did... Just sayin'_**

Szayel sat down beside me with a loud sigh. I don't blame him. His hand was entwined with mine as we lay on my bed. "You suck, Uryu," he growled. I frowned. That ruined the moment. "It's not my fault, you know. Blame that damn Grimmjow." Yep. That's who I'd blame for everything. It's his fault that I have to leave the district, my school, my home, and worst of all: Szayel. He's known me all of my life and has never judged me for being who I am. I felt Szayel's hand squeeze mine. "I... I just can't believe he'd do this to you, Uryu." he said with a crack in his voice. My body turned so that I faced him. "Don't get so torn up! I'm sure you can come and visit me while I'm in the Sereitei District! I'll beat my father up until he agrees to that!" I promised him. He looked up at me and I saw the tears threatening to fall. "Grimmjow raped you, Uryu! And I wasn't there to help you!" Szayel screamed, quickly wrapping his arms around me. "I knew that we shouldn't have gone to that damned party Nnoitra threw!" I heard him mumble. My hands held him closer to me.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is one of the most attractive men in all the Las Noches District. He's very athletic and smart. The only flaw he has is that he can't control his anger very well. It just so happens that at this party Szayel and I went to, celebrating the district's anniversary, Grimmjow took his anger out on me. The fact that he's a homophobic didn't help the situation at all. I am a gay male that finds female clothing to be more comfortable than males'; he always hated that about me. _"You know you're not a girl, right?" _he'd said to me that night. _"Then why are you wearing a dress? Unless... you want to be treated like a bitch?"_ was his response to me nodding. The deep growl in his voice told me to be afraid. I remember how frightening it was to walk downstairs to a dark basement to find that his friends, Nnoitra and Stark, were waiting there.

"Uryu! Did you hear what I said?" Szayel's voice shook me away from those horrible memories. I smiled at him. "No, could you say it again?" he groaned and sat up. "I asked you if you were still going to dress like... you know, when you go to the Sereitei?" That was a dumb question to ask, in my opinion. "You're asking me if I'm going to give up being myself?" my voice raised a little. "No!" he interjected. "Of course not! I'm just scared that if you leave it'll happen again." I shook my head. It's just like Szayel worry what'll happen to me when I'm not around him. "Ryuken said that his old friend, Isshin Kurosaki, lives in the Sereitei. The man owns a hospital and he's on the police force. I promise you that we'll be protected," Well, now that I think about it, my father did have this disturbed look on his face when he mentioned this guy's name. That might be something to worry about. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." he slumped into my lap. I stroked his hair soothingly. "Even though I know that this is for your protection, I'm still going to try to kidnap you and keep you here." Szayel continued to mope. "Who else is going stare at Aizen-sensei's ass with me?" I chuckled. "Yes, Aizen-sensei is very attractive. Don't you think that Kaname-sensei beats him out, though?" He sat up quickly and gasped. "Uryu Ishida! Bite your tongue!" I just shrugged. "What? Are you saying that Kaname-sensei isn't attractive? Because if you are, then you should bite _your_ tongue!" Szayel growled. "That's not it! Against Aizen, no one can top him. Well... your father could, maybe." he giggled. My face paled. Szayel had walked in on my father while he was in the shower _once_ and he refuses to let it go. Shaking the images away from my head, I slapped his arm. "Leave Ryuken out of this!"

"What about Ryuken?" Dad said, shocking the both of us. Szayel blushed, hiding it behind my shoulder. "Hey, Dad!" I say innocently. His eyebrow arched. "Uryu, you need to get some rest! We're leaving first thing in the morning!" he scolded to me. Then he faced Szayel. "Szayel, don't you need to get home to your parents?" My friend shrugged. "Eh, I rather stay here. My best friend is leaving in the morning and I deserve to be there until the bitter end." He added a sniff for affect. Ryuken sighed and left us be, turning the light out as he went. Szayel sild underneath the covers of my bed. Yawning loudly, I slid under next to him. "Szayel, I'll miss you." I whispered to him. "Shaddup!" he snapped back. His arms wrapped around me and I felt his breathing slow down. Chuckling lightly, my eyes slid closed and pulled me out of conciousness.

_**IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi**_

_My body was forced upon the pool table with a smug chuckle leaving my attacker. I could feel those cold eyes travel over me. It felt like I was going to be eaten alive. "Stark, you lazy ass, why you help out a little?" my attacker snarled at the brunette, who was smoking a pipe and minding his own business. "Damn, Grimmjow! No need to rush," Stark said lazily. I saw him walk over bend down. My insides lurched when his tongue slid over my ear. "This ass isn't going anywhere," Suddenly, the bottom of my dress was pushed past my hips. "Yeah, you're right." Grimmjow nodded to his friend. "Nnoi! Be a dear and keep watch for me," I gave the other a pleading look. He just shook his head at me, then left. I could feel myself trembling. "You even wear panties? What a fag," Cold fingers pulled at my underwear and I tried to squirm away. "Stop it! Let me go, Grimmjow!" I snarled at him. "I don't really think I should." he snickered back, sliding the garments completely off. Stark, who I forgot was there, wrapped one hand around my limp member and pressed the other down the front of my dress. He began to pump me and let his fingers play with my nipples. My breath started going shallow and I wanted out. Now. "P-please. Just stop it," I managed to gasp to Stark. "Why?" he questioned. "It looks like you're enjoying yourself." "No... I don't want it."_

"Uryu!" my eyes shot open when Szayel called out to me. "Angelface, are you ok?" I sighed. Szayel hasn't used that name on me since we were in middle school. "It was just a bad dream, alright. Now go back to sleep, Pink Panther." I felt him scowl at me. Oh how he hates that name.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

"Well, you called me Angelface."

Well... That's Uryu's Prologue! Review and tell what you think! :D


	2. Ichigo Kurosaki

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach... *sulks* **_

_***bows* Please enjoy this chappy* **_

Ichigo's POV

My sisters and I stared in horror at our father when we came into the kitchen. Isshin Kurosaki was wearing a creepy smile on his face and his hips were moving in a very... strange fashion. "Uh... Dad?" I say, trying not to run away and vomit. He stopped his dancing, but still kept smiling. "Oh, Ichigo my son! My old friend is coming to the Sereitei District! We haven't seen each other in 14 years!" he sang, twirling around some more. I wanted to die right then and there. It's impossible to imagine what kind of friends my Dad must have. Just thinking about it gives me a headache. "That's great, Dad!" Yuzu started dancing with him. Karin was still in shock of all this. "Yes! I remember when he brought his son over here! Masaki and I laughed at how well he and Ichigo got along!" I arched my eyebrow. "Eh? What's your friend's name?" Dad stopped dancing and hugged me again. "You were only two at the time, so no wonder you don't remember him! His name is Ryuken Ishida and his son's name is Uryu." Yep, those names don't sound familiar at all. "Ok, I'm going upstairs," Karin finally said. "Good night, everyone!" Yuzu looked at Dad as if to "I didn't cook dinner yet," Honestly, I wanted to know more about Ryuken. It's not every day where I meet a friend of my Dad's. Either they're drunken idiots or they grope me whenever they get the chance. I won't say names (Kisuke Urahara).

"What's he like, Dad?" I asked, sitting down in a stool. Dad sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Ryuken Ishida... is the biggest pain in my ass." He said in a serious tone. My eyes widened. That was unexpected. He's never talked bad about any of the friends he has. "Wha-" "I'm serious! When we dated in high school, he was always on my back about doing my homework and-" "WHAT?!" Yuzu and I screamed at him. Since when was he... And... Just what? "You _dated_ this _guy_?" Yuzu asked. He nodded, apparently not seeing the problem. "You were a fag-" Before I even finished my sentence, he pushed me out of my chair and onto the floor. I stared up at him. It was like his eyes were shooting daggers at me. "Ichigo Kurosaki!" Dad growled out. My heart sped up a little. "If I ever hear that word come out of your mouth again, I swear I'll send you to your mother." My mother died in a car accident when I was six years old. It pisses me off whenever he says things like that. Yuzu had turned her attention away from us. "I'm going upstairs." I say softly, not caring if he heard me. No words were said when I left.

_**IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi**_

After listening to some music for a while, I finally realized that what I said was a little disrespectful. I had no right to judge my father since he had the courage to actually _date _a guy. It was just a shock to know that my _dad_ used to date guys. Honestly, I don't want to go into that subject anymore. I wonder what it's like, though. Did he ever get made fun of? Ok... I'm giving this too much thought. I clicked out of the internet, shutting off the music. Once I closed my laptop, I picked up one of Karin's magazines. They're better than the ones that my friends give me. Theirs have girls with huge breasts (which I find seriously replusive! Who would get hard from looking at lumps of fat? That's disgusting!) and Karin's has a bunch of half naked, sadly, men. Now you tell me which one you'd prefer. Skimming through each picture, I start to wonder what would do if he saw me looking at these. Maybe he'd call a hypocrite. Maybe he'd slap me. Maybe he'd call me a hypocrite and _then_ slap me.

"ICHIGO! ANSWER THE PHONE!" a shrill voice screeched from my cell phone. Damn it, Keigo! I told him that this was a dumb idea. _"But, at least it's loud enough! What if you lose your phone and you can't find it because the ringtone is low and lame! You'll thank me later," _My best friend may be an idiot, but he was right. That tone does come in handy. "Hello?" I answered with a sigh.

_"Ichigo! You'll never guess what!"_

Oh great, I wonder what it could be this time.

"Someone set Toshiro-san's house on fire?" I guessed half-heartedly. I hear a scoff in the background.

_"You know he hates it when you call him that and NO! I hear that some kid from the Las Noches District is coming to our school!"_

he whined.

"Well, why would I care about that?" I say, smirking at picture in the book.

_"ICHIGO! What if it's hot chick? I mean, I would get you to hook me up, but you'd steal her for yourself."_

I shivered at the thought of a new female student.

"When have I stolen a new girl from you?" Keigo growled, muttering something about a stupid strawberry.

_"Rukia Kuchiki! Perfect example!"_

Ah, Rukia. We dated for about... three months. That didn't end very well. _"I asked you to ask her out for me and you just took her for yourself!" _

"Well, I'm sorry. What if it's a new _guy_, though?" I asked him curiously. With that thought in mind, I remember Dad saying something about his friend having a son around my age... Could it be? Nope, he didn't say that they came from the Las Noches District. But it's still possible.

_"Who cares about that! It has to be a new girl"_

"I don't know, Keigo." I jumped when he gasped.

_"You know something, you bastard! Tell me now!"_

"No! I don't know anything! It's just a hun-" he interrupted me with a loud scream.

_"TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ Why am I friends with this kid again?

"Alright, shut up! A friend of dad's is moving to this district and he has a son."

_"..."_

"Keigo?" He's not speaking... is he broken?

_"..."_

"Keigo! Speak to me, man!" I shouted.

_"NOOOOOOOOO FAIR!"_

Luckily, I pulled my ear away from the phone just in time.

"You'll live, Keigo. You'll live."

_**:D :D :D Ichigo's POV will be rare... So don't get used to it!**_


	3. About Isshin

_Uryu's POV_

**7:30 AM**

My heart clenched as Szayel kissed my cheek. Everything was packed into a truck and ready to go. Ryuken was in the car, waiting for me to finish saying my good-byes to my best friend. "I'm gonna miss you, Angelface." he sniffed. "No good, Pink Panther, you said you wouldn't cry!" I scolded even though hot tears were streaming down my face. Szayel placed another kiss on my cheek. "Just promise me you'll call me as soon as your settled in!" I nodded. "And that you'll take pictures of every piece of eye candy you see in the Sereitei!" He whispered, making Ryuken honk the horn. "Hurry up, Uryu! Isshin's waiting for us at the house!" Ryuken growled, referring to that "friend" of his. Even Szayel saw the way his face scrunched when he said that name. "Ok, Ryuken!" I snapped. My pink panther hugged me one last time before he stepped away from the car. "Bye, Angelface!" he waved, tears running out of his glasses. I waved to him and blew him a kiss. "Good-bye, Szayel!" Ryuken and I said. Glaring at my annoying father, I shut the car door.

Even though Szayel was out of sight, I still looked back. It's all surreal to me. Am I really leaving Las Noches? Am I really leaving behind my best friend? Hmph, it's so depressing. My father hasn't said a word so far. When we got closer to the Sereitei District, however, I noticed his fingers twitching on the wheel. "Uryu," he said with a shaky voice. I raised my head from my comfortable spot on the window to look at him. "Before you meet Isshin, I just want to you to know that... I'm sorry in advance." My eyes widened. What? Is this guy really that bad? Maybe I should've let Szayel kidnap me. "Ryuken? What are you talking about?" He shook his head, still keeping a stern stare on the road. "I'm apologizing in advance for whatever that imbecile does." That made me frown. "Ryuken! Don't call your best friend an imbecile, you bastard!" I took off one of my heels and hit his shoulder with it. He cringed, but didn't yell at me for it. "About that... I have to confess something, son." Uh-oh. He called me "son", that's not a very good sign. "What?" I was getting eager. My dad, the biggest stick up the ass I know, has a deep secret! I would record this for Szayel, but this is a family moment. "Isshin and I met during our last year of middle school. During our second year of high school... we dated."

My jaw dropped. It felt like my brain just took a trip to Mars and came back in shambles. "You... dated another man?" I asked in disbelief. As much as my father gets on me about dating other guys, there's just no way he did it. Ryuken nodded anyway. Looking at the remorseful expression he had, I knew he wasn't kidding around. "Seriously?! What does he look like? How long did you date? How far did you go with him?" He held his finger up, so I stopped speaking. "What does that mean?" he asked. I arched an eyebrow. "What does what mean?" He took a hand off the wheel and poked my forehead. "You said 'How far did you go'. What does that mean? We never left the District! I was living in the Sereitei then." I just stared at him. Does he seriously not know... Ugh this man is giving me a migraine. Ryuken just kept babbling on about how responsible he was and how they didn't go anywhere. Someone has to give him a reality check. "Ryuken! I meant what did you _do_ when you dated him!" He still looked confused so I explained more. "Did you _kiss_ him? Did you _cuddle _with him? Did you kiss _and_ cuddle with him? Or did you have se-" "URYU ISHIDA!" he screamed sternly. His face was bright red and I couldn't help but giggle. "If you must know, we did have sex... seven times."

"Eh? Only seven times?"

"A week." Ryuken replied quietly.  
"Ok.. then how long were you two dating?"

"About six years-"  
"Holy crap, my father was a freak!" I gasped. By now, his whole face looked like a tomato. "Watch your tongue, Uryu! What kind of father and son conversation is this anyway?"

"Ok... why don't we change the subject then!" I offered. "Fine by me," he mumbled.

"Was he top or bottom?" a wicked smile appeared on my face. Ryuken's face scrunched up. "What in the hell does that mean?" The urge to facepalm is overwhelming. "Was he the dominant one or the submissive one?" This guy still doesn't get it! Just how old _is_ Ryuken? "When you had sex with him was he _in_ you or were you _in_ him-"

"URYU! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS SO BLUNTLY!"

"Well, I tried to put it in baby terms but you didn't understand me!" I argued. He drove in silence for a moment. I thought he was going to leave me hanging, but then he sighed. "If I tell you, will you drop this conversation?" I nodded eagerly. Placing a hand on my shoulder, Ryuken whispered lightly: "I was submissive." My eyes widened. Ryuken Ishida is the most demanding guy I know. There's no way he would bottom, at least I don't think so. "No shit! What does this guy look like? Do you have a picture?" I squealed, getting my phone out of my pocket. My panther is going cough up a cow when he hears this! "Didn't I say we'd drop the subject? And no, I do not have a picture of Isshin." he growled out. "You'll just have to wait until we get to the house." Hmph, Killjoy. Turning my attention back to the window, everything went silent again.


	4. The Man Who Took My Father

_Uryu's POV_

**_10:36 AM_**

Neither of us said a word in hours! This is why I hate long car rides with my dad, too much maddening silence. The sun was burning my face, but I refused to move away from the window. We're in the Sereitei District now and everything is so different. They're so many shops filled with many... people. Back in Las Noches, it was like nothing was there. The buildings here were so tall that they touch the sky. All of these amazing skyscrapers and we're not even downtown yet. "What is up with this place?" I whispered in amazement. We took a left at another building and my jaw dropped. The houses we drove by were _manisons! _ It's hard to believe something like this actually exists! "Ryuken, is our house near here?" I asked him, still not taking my eyes off of the scenery. "Yeah, it's just up this road." Yes! Not only is this car very uncomfortable for me, but I finally get to meet the guy that made Ryuken bottom! My heart is racing for all the excitement and I feel like I'd burst in any second now!

The wait was finally over when we arrived at a big, yellow house. Honestly, I'm not very fond of the color yellow. But who cares? Our house is the second biggest one on the block! The front lawn has a tiny sakura tree growing by the bushes filled with pink roses. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Not to mention that the grass was freshly cut! Ryuken stopped the car right behind a big black truck. A bulky man with a funny black hair cut was carrying Ryuken's favorite couch into the house when he saw us. This man, literally, dropped the couch on the sidewalk and came over to the car. "RYUKEN! RYUKEN!" he screamed at my father. Tears were streaming down his face as he climbed on top of the car. "RYUKEN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he sobbed on the hood. Ryuken just sighed. He opened his door, angrily climbing out of the car. The man was just about to hug him, but Ryuken yanked at his pointy ear. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" he scolded. "If you ruined that couch, Isshin Kurosaki, I swear on my life that I'll bury your ass _alive_ in my front lawn!" Isshin found his way out of Ryuken's grip fast. Before I knew it, he tackled my poor father to the ground. "ISSHIN, YOU ASS!" I heard him scream.

Quickly, I hopped out of the car to check and see if the big guy actually killed him. Luckily, my father was still alive. Pissed, but still alive. "You!" My father growled, pointing his finger out at me. "Don't just stand there and stare! Start unloading the boxes!" I whined. Can't I just sit back and relax after being cramped up in a car a for three hours? Seriously, now my dress is all wrinkled up! It's a teal knee-length dress that Szayel bought me for Christmas last month. What a waste! I never would've worn it if I had known I'd be in a car for so long! Not to mention doing _manual labor_. As if this day didn't suck enough.

I had been so wrapped up in my ranting thoughts that I didn't even notice that Isshin was holding his hand out at me. "Nice to meet you! I'm Isshin Kurosaki," I had look up at this guy. He's a freaking GIANT! I'm only 5'9, but compared to this guy I'm just a little ant. No wonder he topped my dad. There's no other way to see it. I put my hand in his (if I were to judge) seriously firm and muscular hand. "The pleasure's all mine," I say with a nervous smile. The giant turned his attention back to my father, this time he was scowling. "Ryuken! How _dare_ you make a woman carry heavy boxes!" My eyes widened. When he said "woman"... was he talking about _me_? Ryuken fixed his glasses before standing up. He took a deep breath. His glare went from Isshin, to me, then back at Isshin. "THAT'S NOT A LADY, YOU DOPE!" he screamed at the giant, who hid behind me. Isshin muttered something like "So scary". I don't blame him either. "You remember my son, Uryu!" Isshin came in front me again. This time he took the time to look me up and down. Suddenly, my feet were off of the ground and my body was in a strong, hard embrace. "Uryu! You've grown up so much!" Isshin cooed. "I'm sorry I mistook you for a woman! You just look so beautiful in that dress." That made Ryuken growl. "Don't encourage him!" It didn't really bother me all that much. I know I'm a male, but it is pretty flattering when some guys call me a girl. After all, if my slim figure doesn't hint that I'm a female, then my fake breast will (Ryuken told me never to buy a bra, so I borrowed one from Szayel and stuffed it will some tissue. They're small, but not too small) give them the hint. My face was bright red as Isshin put me back on the ground. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and sit with my daughters? They're making lunch for us,"

I slipped off my sandals and put them on the doorway. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. In the main room, Isshin had already put up our family pictures on glass tables, Ryuken's old paintings along the white walls, and even Ryuken's collection of stuffed pandas. Each little table had a picture on it and a panda. "Hello?" someone tapped my back. I jumped and turned to see a little blonde girl. She was wearing the prettiest pink sundress I've ever seen! "Um, hello," she smiled at me. "I think that dress is really pretty, ma'am." I frowned at that. Even she thinks I'm girl. It's really flattering, but I _am_ a boy! "Yuzu! Who's that?" a girl with messy black hair stood beside her. This one looked way more manly. Her cargo shorts were baggy and her shirt looked too big. The only way I could tell she was a girl was by her voice. "Oh, Karin! Isn't her dress pretty?" the blonde one, Yuzu apparently, yanked on my dress. "I'm Uryu Ishida. Are you two Isshin's daughters?" I asked, seriously hoping she'd let go of me. The two of them looked at me like I've grown a second head or something. "You're Ryuken Ishida _son_ Uryu?" Yuzu asked. I nodded shyly. "Oh... well I'm Yuzu Kurosaki and this is my twin sister Karin," she said happily. Karin just waved at me. "Well, too bad you couldn't meet out big brother," Karin mumbled. My face curled up into a smile. "You have an older brother? How old?" I asked eagerly. A hand suddenly came up behind me and smacked my head.

"Keep it in your pants, Uryu!" Ryuken scowled, holding a box. I growled at him. "I was just curious, Ryuken!" "Now, Ryuken!" Isshin came up behind him with a bigger box. "If he wants to know about my Ichigo, then he can," Wait a minute... They named their kid... after a fruit? Well, it is _Isshin's _son. Maybe this guy will be all big and muscular just like him. I shivered a little. Ok, maybe I don't want know anything about this strawberry. "Where is Ichigo anyway?" Ryuken asked. Yuzu rose her hand up. "He had rugby practice today, so he couldn't come help out today." I sighed in relief. If that guy was anything like Isshin, I don't know how I'd surrvive this. "That's too bad, I was really looking forward seeing him again. The last time I saw him he could barely talk," Ryuken smirked. He and Isshin went upstairs, still talking about the mystery strawberry. "Alright, Uryu!" Karin shouted at me. I quickly saluted her. "Yes ma'am?" Yuzu chuckled at me and Karin shook her head. "You will help Yuzu and I make the lemonade for our fathers!" she ordered. I tilted my head in confusion. Did really expect me to know how to do that? "The lemonade I made was just fine, Karin!" Yuzu protested. "No, it sucked! You added too much sugar last time!" Karin argued. "Uh, I don't know how to make lemonade," It's true, I don't. I've always bought my lemonade. The two of them gasped at me. "Geez, we've got to teach you just like we taught Ichigo!" Karin complained. Her sister nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope he's a fast learner," With that said, the twins took my hands and dragged me into the kitchen. Yeah, I can't walk on my own, right?


	5. Big Happy Family

_Uryu's POV_

**2:15 PM**

To be honest, making lemonade is really difficult. According to Karin and Yuzu, there's a bunch of rules you have to follow. After watching them make a batch, they told me to do it myself. They were screaming at me the whole time! Eiher the lemon I picked was too small, or I put too much sugar in it. There's no such thing as perfect lemonade, you know! While we were doing that, Isshin and Ryuken brought in more funiture. Those two seemed to have fun doing that. Even though the bastard's trying to hide it, I could easily tell that he was enjoying himself. I couldn't hear what they were saying, because of the twins arguing, but it must have been something pretty damn funny because my father was _smiling_ at him. I've tried to make Ryuken smile(a real smile, I mean. Those petty smirks don't count.) many times! I guess Isshin knows him better than I do. "Hey, Uryu! Pay attention!" Karin says, smacking my arm. "Ouch! I'm sorry," my eyes didn't leave my happy dad. "I've never seen Ryuken so happy before." I admitted to them. The twins looked in the same direction. Yuzu giggled. "Don't you have a best friend, Uryu?" she asked. I took my phone out of my pocket and showed her my wallpaper photo. It was of me and Szayel at one of the many concerts Nnoitra started up. "Hey! His hair is so pretty!" Yuzu squealed. "Is it naturally that way?" Karin added when she took a glance. "Szayel dyed it so many times, it just ended up that way." Karin snatched the phone away from me. "Hey!" I tried to get it back, but the little girl is too quick for me. "Your friend's pink hair is funny, doesn't he ever get made fun of?" "Karin!" Yuzu scolded. "That's not nice!" I sighed when they started going at it again.

"No! Listen, no made of fun him. I call him 'Pink Panther', though," They stopped yelling long enough to laugh at the nickname. "What? That's so lame!" Karin said through chuckled. "And he calls me..." my voice trailed off. There's no way I'm telling them _that_ name. "What is it, Uryu? Tell us!" Yuzu begged me with puppy dog eyes. Now, who would deny a face so cute? "He called me... Angelface," I closed my eyes, ready to be ridiculed. Instead of laughter, though, I heard them both say "Awwww!". "That is so cute!" Yuzu cried, hugging me a little too tightly. "You do have the face of an angel, Uryu," That should've made me angry, but it made me smile. "Thanks, Yuzu."

_**IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi**_

Around seven o'clock, all of our work was finished. Ryuken passed out of the couch with his head in Isshin's lap. It was so cute, I took a picture and sent it to Szayel. The caption said _"Ryuken and his ex-bf from the past! How cute is it?"_. I sat on the couch with Karin, listening to Isshin go on and on about his time with Ryuken in the past. Yuzu was in the kitchen cooking for us. "And when I didn't do my homework, this guy would say 'That's it! No more kisses from me.' He meant it, too. I didn't have one kiss until our report cards came back." Isshin laughed. Karin and I giggled with him. Who knew my dad was such a smart ass back then, too? "Does this District's high school have any dances at the time?" I asked. Isshin smirked evilly. "I knew Ryuken told me never to tell anyone this story," he stopped to make sure my father was still sleeping before he continued. "But during our third year of high school, there was this big dance, right? So, Ryuken was scared to ask me to go with him and it was so cute! Every single time I brought it up, he'd start blushing like a little girl." I covered my mouth before a big chuckle could come out. "Then what happened, Dad?" Karin asked. "I finally asked him out the day before the dance and his face turned red as a tomato! Ryuken tried to play it off and say 'Well, it's about time you asked me, you big brute!'." We all jumped when Ryuken shuffled around in his sleep. No one wanted this story to stop before it was finished! When he realized he was still asleep, Isshin went on. "So when I picked him up, he was wearing this lime green dr- OW!" Ryuken's hand came up suddenly and pinched the poor man's nose. "Say another word, and I'll kill you slowly," he growled out.

_**IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi**_

Yuzu cooked us a small dinner, due to the amount of supplies we had here. She made us panda shaped riceballs, a plate of sushi, and some cups of lemonade. "Alright everyone!" Yuzu said with a smile. "Dig in!" Without hesistation, we all did so. It's a little strange sitting around eating with a bunch of people. Usually, it's just Ryuken and I eating together silently. Well, Ryuken is silent now. He was probably still mad at Isshin for telling that story earlier. Isshin could tell, too. "Ryuken! Contribute to our conversation!" he whined, nudging his shoulder a bit. My father ignored him and continued to eat his food. "Ryuken! Come on! I told you I was sorry!" Isshin shook him. Then, a playful grin spread across his face. "Don't make me sing the make-up song," That made my father drop everything and look at his friend with wide eyes. "You remember _that_?" he gasped. Isshin rolled his eyes. "Of course I do! As many times as I sung it to you back then, how can I forget it?" He cleared his throat loudly and he sung aloud:

_"Oh my Ryuken~! Please forgive my wrong for it was bad luck! So stop being mad so we can go home and-"  
_

"ISSHIN!" Karin and I laughed at how red Ryuken's face got. Isshin laughed with us, while Yuzu looked confused. "What were you-" "Nothing Yuzu!" Ryuken said quickly. "Since we're friends now, I was going to say 'play cards'," Ryuken mumbled something like "Yeah right," under his breath. When the laughter calmed, Yuzu sighed. "I don't remember the last time we had a family dinner like this," Karin shook her head at that. "It's not a family dinner! Ichigo isn't here," Oh yes, the infamous Ichigo. I still don't know what he looks like! The only thing I do know is that he plays rugby, because that was the reason why he couldn't come today, so he must be bulky like his father. "I told him to call me after pratice today!" Isshin growled. "Don't worry about him. He's probably with one of those annoying ass friends of his," Karin added. Yuzu threw a piece of sushi at her. "Don't use such language, Karin!" she scolded. My mind started to piece together what this strawberry might look like. So, I'm guessing he's the typical jock type of guy. Then again, him not calling his own father after him telling you to do so, he just might be a badass rebel. Damn, I need more information. "What else can you tell me about Ichigo?" I asked them eagerly. Ryuken glared at me. "Didn't I say to keep it in your pants, Uryu?" Just as I was about to whine at him, Isshin beat me to it. "Aw man!" he groaned. "He says that to you, too?" Ryuken's face turned red again. The twins and I couldn't help but laugh at that. "My son is a... mystery. He's always locked up in his room listening to that debochary he calls music! Who knows what he's doing up there?" As Isshin rambled on, I went back to picturing. Now, I'm seeing a tall male with black hair (like Isshin and Karin's, but longer), and he doesn't have much muscle. Ooh! If my predictions are right, this guy's going to be hot! I can't wait to meet him! "Uryu! Fix that look on your face," Ryuken scolded. "Sorry about that." Now it was my turn to look like a tomato


	6. The Guilt I Feel

_Uryu's POV_

Isshin and Ryuken went for a little walk after dinner. Karin, Yuzu, and I were upstairs decorating my new room. While they were making snappy comments on my posters and stickers, I was thinking about what our fathers were talking about. Ryuken looked a little too happy to be alone with him if you ask me. "Uryu! What's with all these _Girls Dead Monster_ posters?" Karin said, putting one on a wall. I gasped at that. "Those girls are my heroes!" Yuzu chuckled. "I love them, too! What's your favorite song?" she asked me. Agh! The dreaded question! "It's impossible to pick one favorite!" I said a little too dramatically. "I agree, all of their songs are amazing!" Karin stuck her tongue out at us. "I bet you cry while listening to them just like my sister does." Yuzu growled and tossed a pillow at her head. "Shut it, Karin!"

_**IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi**_

_Ryuken's POV (Rare POV alert!)_

Walking down the dark of the Sereitei District brings back so many happy memories. Isshin and I used to walk hand-in-hand back then, but now we stand two feet away from each other. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it. While we talked about those good times, Isshin wore that same goofy smile on his face. It makes me want to... nevermind. Those thoughts are irrational and wrong! Plus isn't he still married to _her_? Strangely enough, he hasn't talked about her yet. Did they split up? "Hey, Isshin?" I nudged him. He stopped rambling and turned to me. "What's the matter, Ryuken?" With a nice calming breath, I asked: "Where's Masaki?" Just saying the name makes me want to burn something and then laugh about it. His expression saddened a bit. I'm guessing that they did split up. Why didn't he tell me? "We're going to see her now," he said softly. I huffed. What makes him want think I'd want to see her after all this time? She may be his wife, but she was the one who ruined things between us. Of course I'm over it, but that doesn't mean I've forgiven her.

**_IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi_**

_Uryu's POV_

"Can we call him?" Yuzu begged when I'd finished telling her and her sister the story of how Szayel and I met. "He broke into your school locker for a brownie?" Karin asked for the fifth time. "Don't ask and sure I'll give him call." I say, getting out my phone. The twins got closer to the phone eagerly. It has been awhile since I called him. And yes, twelve hours is awhile to me. The phone rang three times before he picked up.

_"Aw, Angelface! I was thinking you'd forgotten about me!"_

he cooed.

The girls laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Pink Panther," I grumbled. Szayel growled at me.

_"Didn't I say don't call me that!"_

"Well you called me Angelface!" I snapped back.

_"Enough of that, where's Ryuken! I saw that picture and I can't believe that he used to date a guy!"_

I could already tell he was getting a little too excited over this.

_"Not to mention a seriously hot guy!"_

The twins and I gagged. "Gross, Panther!" Yuzu said. "That's our father you're talking about!" Karin added. I just shook my head. "Trust me ladies, he doesn't care."

_"Uryu! Don't make them think I'm some pervert!"_

"Too late," the twins whispered. "Don't blame him, this all started when he saw my father in the shower. Apparently, my father is-"  
_"If you say it, Uryu Ishida, I will never forgive you!" _

"What?" they asked. I just shook my head. "Don't ask." Karin took the phone away from me suddenly. "Karin!" Yuzu and I shouted when the girl decided to lock herself in my closet. "Now," we heard her say. "I'm going to ask you some questions about Uryu and I want you to answer them truthfully, got it Panther?"

_"My name is Szayel and yes I'll answer anything you've got!"_

he said proudly. This isn't going to end well, is it?  
"First question..." her voice lowered a little. "What's she saying?" Yuzu asked. I shrugged. Then we all heard a loud "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! URYU DID _THAT_?!" I frowned at that. Just what in hell did she ask him? "Well now, Uryu." Karin yelled back. "I had no idea you had a fetish _that_ strange!" she giggled. Yuzu looked confused and my whole face turned red. He did _not_ tell her about... Damn it! I knocked on the closet and growled. "If don't give me back my phone Karin I'll skin you alive!" My threat was drowned out by another burst of her laughter. "You two got arrested for _what_?"

_"That's right! It was so much fun, though! We met this creep in the jail cell that had a crush on Uryu!"_

I heard Szayel giggle. "If you two don't SHUT UP!"

_**IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi**_

_Ryuken's POV_

So many emotions went through my body in one moment. My heart sank into my stomach. This couldn't be happening. I fell to my knees when I lost the strength to stand up. Right here, now, in front of me is the grave of Masaki Kurosaki. After all this time... she died? How? When? Why didn't anybody say anything? I've spent most of my time hating her with all of my heart. "It was a car accident ten years," Isshin said, breaking the silence. Ten years ago... according to the date on her grave, at the time of her death, Uryu and I were in Italy for a small vacation. If I knew something like this happened, I would have never left. "It's alright, Ryuken. There's no need to cry." I didn't even realize I was crying. Isshin wrapped his arms around me, rocking me slowly. Why Masaki? Why leave me here with the man you stolen from me? I should hate you for leaving him and breaking up you're family, but all I can do is cry. "I was... in Italy at the time. I should have been there for you and the kids, Isshin." I sobbed loudly. He just kept shushing me. "No, no. It's alright, Ryuken. All she talked about was how the three of us should be together again. That's why I brought us here. She did love us both, Ryuken." That only made me feel worse. She loved me and all this time I hated her. Damn it! Damn it all! "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Isshin," His fingers ran through my hair soothingly. "Stop it. We need to head home before Uryu and girls get worried." He had a point. Uryu would call the police if I'm not home soon. I stood up and wiped my tears away. "Let's go,"

**_IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi_**

_Uryu's POV_

"Don't take my phone again, you jerk!" I yelled at Karin as she, Yuzu, and Isshin headed home. The secrets that were revealed tonight shall not be repeated. I shut the front door and slouched on the couch next to my father. He's been acting strange ever since he and Isshin got back from they're walk. When he came in the house, I noticed how red his eyes were. He couldn't have cried, could he? When I was little, Ryuken taught me that tough men never cry. "Are you alright, Ryuken?" I asked, nudging him a little. Ryuken stayed silent, staring off into space. Just what happened to him tonight?

After a ten minutes of silence, Ryuken finally said "You should get some sleep. We have an interview with the Sereitei High School principal tomorrow morning." I nodded and stood up. Just as I was about to go up the stairs to my bedroom, I felt a small tug on my shirt. Ryuken was holding on to me with his head hanging down. "Uryu... could you sleep in my room with me tonight?" he whispered. My eyes widened at that. He had _never_ said something like that before. I won't question it, because knowing him he'd evade the question. "Sure, just let me put on a nightgown." As I went up the stairs, I could have sworn I heard a tiny "Thank you."


	7. Fateful Meeting?

_**All I want to say is thanks for all the love~! And I'm glad I'm able to make you people laugh! XD**_

_Uryu's POV_

It was an awkward morning for Ryuken and me. When I woke up, his arms were wrapping me in a tight embrace. It took ten minutes of me growling "Ryuken!" and "Ryuken, if you don't get off I'm going to pee on you!" for him to wake up and move. We ate breakfast, which was nothing more than Yuzu's left over riceballs because _someone_ hasn't been grocery shopping yet, in living room silently. Ryuken barely ate anything. All he did was stare at the food. "Uh, Ryuken?" he jumped at the sound of my voice. "Oh.. What?" he mumbled. "Did something happen with you and Isshin last night?" His face saddened a bit, but he gave me a tiny smile. "It's nothing to worry about, Uryu." He stood up from his spot on the couch. "I'm going to get myself ready. Please don't wear something that makes me wish you were never born." I scowled. "If there's anything you wanna talk about, Ryuken, I'm always here and you know that." He chuckled as he made his way towards the stairs. "Aren't I supposed to be the father here?"

_**IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi**_

I hopped in the passenger seat with an annoyed slouched. My father sighed, but got in the drivers' seat. "Are you still mad at me, Uryu?" he asked quietly. I didn't even bother to answer him. This bastard knows damn well that I'm pissed off. Ryuken ruffled my hair with a smile. "It's just this one time, Uryu. You can wear whatever you want on your first day." Why does he enjoy pissing me off? He forced me to wear baggy jeans and a too-large-for-anyone-without-muscles orange sweatshirt. I don't even _like_ the color orange! "I had the perfect skirt to wear today, you asshole!" I muttered under my breath. "We're meeting the principal today, wearing a skirt wouldn't be manly, he argued. "Of all things why does this have to be orange, though?" I continued to whine. "Just be lucky I allowed you to wear those damn shoes!" he scolded, pointing down to my sparkly black shoes. "It's not the same though, you bastard!"

After I finished complaining, Ryuken started the car up and drove away from our house. "Be on your best behavior, Uryu." Ryuken grumbled. "I graduated from Karakura High and I won't have you tarnish my name." I scoffed at that. What "name" would Ryuken Ishida have to tarnish? I bet you all he was known for was getting the best scores on the exams or being thrown in a trash can the most times. "What are you going on about no-" "Fix your glasses, they're too far down!" he snapped. Groaning, I adjusted my glasses to please his majesty. "As I was saying; What reputation did you have?" I asked curiously. He smirked that smug ass smirk that I know all too well. "If must know, I had the top score in all my exams in all my years of high school," he boasted. See, I knew it! "Anything else, Ryuken?" My eyebrow arched when I saw a tiny blush on his face. "Nope, nothing else. I am known for nothing else." He said that all too quickly. That's really suspicious, but I'll let it go for now. Clearing his throat, Ryuken said aloud, "I wonder if some of my teachers are still there. It wouldn't surprise me, though. They love teaching at that school because nothing is ever boring." I hope his idea of "never boring" is same one that I'm thinking of.

We arrived at the enormous school building a few minutes later. Ryuken was going on and on about the great teachers and staff of the school. "Aren't we just meeting the principal today?" I groaned. He parked the car in a spot that was closest to the building. "The principal I knew has retired by now. He was old when I was in school." He hopped out the car and made his way towards the school. I could have sworn I saw a little pep in his step as he walked. Ryuken's excited about this...why? I'm the one going to school.

"Kurosaki Hime?!" a voice screeched when Ryuken and I stepped inside. My head turned around. Is Isshin here or something? I saw a round man with icy blue eyes and white hair waddle towards us. When the man called out that name again, Ryuken's eyes widened. "Kurosaki Hime! I knew it was you!" the man patted Ryuken's shoulder. I titled my head. Hime? "Uh, Ryuken?" I nudged him when he wouldn't say anything. "I think this guy is talking to you." Ryuken rested his hand on the round man's shoulder. "It's good to see you again, Hitsugaya-sensei." He answered to that name... WHAT THE HELL?! "Why did he call you 'Hime'?" I asked. Hitsugaya looked at me, then smiled brightly. "No way! This is your son? He looks just like you!" he gasped. I frowned at that. Why do people keep saying that? I look nothing like him. "I don't see it." Ryuken and I grumbled. "Well, I got to go and plan my lessons for tomorrow. It was nice seeing you, Hime." Hitsugaya waddled away quickly.

Ryuken and I walked down the hallway towards the office, but stopped at a trophy case. He covered his eyes and mumbled "This is not happening." I looked in the same direction and my jaw dropped. It was a gray picture of Ryuken and Isshin kissing! Isshin was wearing a rugby uniform. His hand was raised in the air happily. Ryuken's hand was entwined with his as he smiled into the kiss. The rugby team was surrounding them and cheering. "Whoa! That's hot," I say sarcastically, causing Ryuken to slap the back of my head. "Shut up and keep walking!" he scolded. The caption under the picture said _"Karakura's Victory Against Hueco Mundo,39-15, Enjoyed By Karakura's Star Couple: Isshin Kurosaki and Ryuken 'Kurosaki Hime' Ishida"_.

"Kurosaki Hime! Wow, I never thought I'd see you again!" A tiny raven haired man gasped. Ryuken shook his head. "Hanataro, where's the principal of the-" "HANATARO! WHERE IS MY NEXT APPOINTMENT!" a loud booming voice made Ryuken and I jump. "What the hell?! I thought Yamamoto retired!" Ryuken shivered. Hanataro just kept a tiny smile on his face and didn't even flinch when the man yelled. "Yes, the Kyoutou said that he'll never retire from this school. He said he'd rather die than let someone else run this school," I was frightened out of my mind! This guy sounds like he could lead a hardcore brigade into a war! "That's sounds like something he'd say, but you'd think after fifty-seven years of being a principal he'd retire already." Ryuken sighed. Whoa, _fifty-seven years?_ I'm guessing this guy doesn't really have a home life. "Yeah, it's crazy, right? Eighty-three years old and still going strong-" "HANATARO! MY APPOINTMENT!" the voice boomed again. "YES SIR!" the tiny man squeaked back. "Go ahead in, Ryuken and son."

Ryuken and I stepped into a tiny office to only find a scrawny looking old man with a white beard and moustache. He was holding a wooden cane insanely close to his person with a dark and evil scowl on his face. And I thought Ryuken was the onyl one capable of doing that! "KUROSAKI HIME?! I THOUGHT I'D GOTTEN RID OF YOU TWENTY SEVEN YEARS AGO!" Luckily, Ryuken covered my ears before his mouth moved. He cringed at the sound, but didn't complain. "It's good to see you too, Yamamoto-sensei." The old man grumbled under his breath and hit Ryuken on his head with the cane. Still, Ryuken didnt' say anything. "SIT DOWN, BOTH OF YOU!" I sat down in the chair nearest to the door, for when something... evil happened in here. Ryuken, however, sat closest to the old demon. The man arched his eyebrow me. "Who is this?" he asked, his voice had calmed down. "This is my son, Uryu Ishida. I told you over the phone that he'd be enrolling in this school." "Forgive me, Hime, but I thought you were fucking around." Yamamoto chuckled. Is it alright for an old principal to say words like that? I mean, my favorite teacher during my first year was fired for saying "to hell with you demons". "Why would I kid around about my own son's education? Las Noches put hm through hell and that's why I'm here." I saw the principal's eye twitch and covered my ears instantly. "Uryu, why don't you go and fill up these bottles of water for the secretaries of the office? The fountain's just right beside the trophy case. Just ask Hanataro for the bottles." Yamamoto ordered me. "What's wrong-"

"GO!" He didn't need to tell me twice!

_**IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi**_

_Ichigo's POV_

Keigo and Renji were whining about being at school on a Sunday to me as we made our way through the front door of the building. They're acting as if I wanted to be here. "Guys, relax! We're getting in some extra practice before the game next week." I assured them. That comment only made them whine more. "Why must you wish for our deaths, Ichigo?" Renji groaned. "Yeah! Can we at least get some water?" Keigo added. I sighed. "We haven't even started practice yet! Why would in hell would you need some water?" It's only fifteen minutes of practice anyway! I don't understand why they're getting their panties in a bunch over it! "Fine we'll stop for a bit of water!" They cheered and ran towards the nearest fountain like little children. I still don't understand why I hang around guys like this.

The guys stopped midway to the fountain with their mouths wide open. "Keigo? Renji?" I called out to them. They wouldn't move. I looked past their shoulder and saw a boy in an orange sweat shirt filling up a water bottle. He wore a little pout on his face as he filled each tiny bottle up. A smile crept on my face when the water squirted up into his hair. "What in the hell does this guy think he's doing?" Renji whispered to us. Keigo growled in his throat. "I'm too thristy for this shit! Look at how many bottles he has left!" he pointed to the box at the boy's feet. "Let's go to another fountain. It's obivous that he's busy." I say, causing them to send death glares my way. "No way!" they shouted in unison. "The next fountain is all the way in the gym!" they marched towards the innocent boy. "Keigo, Renji, stop it!" Despite my yelling, they pushed him away from the fountain. His filled bottles spilled all over his clothing.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Keigo screamed. The boy just stared up at him, hate obvious in his eyes. What can I do here? How can I help him without coming off as cowardly? "Filling up water bottles for the principal. Do you know how long it took me to fill those?" he snapped back. Renji gripped the collar of his shirt. "Too long, punk. We're dying of thirst here!" Keigo picked up a half way filled water bottle and drunk the last of it. "That's no way near enough water for me!" he hissed, throwing the plastic at the poor victim. "GUYS!" I had enough of this. This guy hadn't done anything! I pushed them both away from him. "Go stand over there and I'll handle this!" Though they mumbled some childish protests, they did as I ordered.

I looked down at the drenched boy below me. His face was still holding that cute little pout. The way his eyes glared into mine sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't tell if they were out of fear... or something else. They were such a unique shade of blue that I couldn't help but feel captivated by them. "Are you alright?" I asked when I found my voice. The boy just huffed at me. "If your going to threaten me like those punk ass friends of yours, then do it! Otherwise get the hell out of my face!" he spat. His words were full of vinegar and hatred, yet I couldn't help but laugh at him. He must have took it the wrong way because he slapped me clean across my face. "You think it's funny for someone to be pushed around like that?" he stood up from his wet spot on the floor and fixed his glasses. "People like you disgust me." And with that, he walked away. I stared after him as he made his way to the principal's office.

"C'mon, Ichigo. That water's no good anyway." Renji pulled me away. Just who was _that_?

_**IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi**_

_Uryu's POV_

"_C'mon, Ichigo. That water's no good anyway."_

the redheaded moron had said. I stopped right in my tracks. Ichigo? As in Ichigo Kurosaki? My body quickly turned around, but the three boys had gone away. Damn it! I didn't get a good look at him! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! "URYU!" a booming voice shocked me from my sulking. "WHERE'S THE DAMN WATER?" I looked at the mess on the ground and damn near fainted. Am I screwed or what?

**_Well... That's all for now! They finally met! Sort of... R&R!_**


	8. Kurosaki Hime & A Mystery

_Uryu's POV_

"You saw Ichigo? How would you know what he looked like, anyway? You were in diapers the last time you two met up!" Ryuken rambled as we drove away from my new school. After a very loud scolding from Principal Yamamoto, Ryuken explained that my schedule will be ready by tomorrow. Not sure what that means, but I'm guessing that's a good thing. Back in Las Noches, when I signed up for school, they just gave me tiny paper saying who my teacher was going to be for the year and let me move on with my life. "The dumb redhead said 'Ichigo'! I told you that!" I huffed. "Those boys were idiots, I know, but Ichigo isn't the type of person to do that!" Ryuken argued. "Did he say anything to you?" Well... since he mentioned it, that guy did ward his minons away from me _and _ asked me if I was alright in a really sweet voice. So maybe... he has a sweet side? "Yeah. He was me if I was alright," I mumbled. "Yep, because Isshin was the same way. His friends were horrid, but he was always sweet to everyone," I could tell Isshin was the sweet type just by the way he treats Ryuken. Wait a minute... speaking of Isshin Kurosaki.

"Hey, Ryuken." I called out with a tiny smirk. "What's all that 'Kurosaki Hime' business?" The car suddenly came to halt, causing me to hit my head on the dashboard. "WHAT THE HELL, RYUKEN?!" He just looked at me with wide eyes. What did I do to deserve a possible concussion? "Don't say that name! It was so embarrassing to be Isshin's hime!" he shouted at me. "Could at least tell about it? How did you get that name?" I pressed on. "If you don't tell me, I'll just ask Isshin himself!" That made his body stiffen up. I've got him now! Ryuken cleared his throat and started driving again. "Well, if you must know," he began. "Isshin was the captain of the rugby team back then. They called me his 'hime' because of our relationship and probably my girlish features." I couldn't help but laugh at that. He through a deep scowl my way. I sense a scolding coming along. "Don't laugh, Uryu! You have girlish features, too! I bet you have a bra on after I specifically told Szayel not to buy you one!" Ok, that was a little harsh. I crossed my arms with a huff, silently accepting defeat. "Whatever you say, Hime." I smirked when his face turned red. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! I SHOULD THROW OUT OF THIS CAR!"

_Ichigo's POV_

After practice, I walked home alone. Keigo and Renji offered me a ride, but I turned it down. The only thing I had on my mind was that kid. You don't see someone like him everyday. He obviously didn't go to my school, the kids here know better than to Renji and Keigo in that tone of voice. Not to mention I would've noticed someone with such beautiful features. I slapped my forehead. Come now, Ichigo, get your head out of the clouds. It's not like you'll see the guy again anyway. There's no way a kid like him we'll go to this school... right? He did say he was filling those bottles for the principal (poor guy).

My father's foot greeted me when I walked through the door of my home. "Ichigo! You need to stop daydreaming!" he scolded when I landed on my back. "You know you're not supposed to let your guard down! What if there's a robber in the house that wants to take your sisters' innocence?" I just glared up at him. Where does he come up with this stuff? "What kind of father jumps to those scenarios, you bastard!" I growl, delivering an ( if I do say so myself) impressive kick to his crotch. He let out an unmanly squeal and fell to the floor. "Damn it, son. I'm trying to have kids in the future," he grumbled. "I'll be upstairs studying, old man. Don't bother me."

When I walked into my room, I found Yuzu and Karin crowding around the telephone that was placed on my desk. It is impossible to have any type of normalcy and privacy in the Kurosaki home. "Karin, Yuzu!" I shouted. "What are you two doing?" The twins just "shhhh'd" me and went on about their business. Just who in the hell were they talking too, anyway? "He's not picking up, Yuzu!" Karin groaned, hanging up the phone. Yuzu frowned. "Maybe he's busy. His father did say that he was enrolling at the high school today," Wait... were they talking about... "Who's enrolling?" I asked urgently. Please let them be nice little sister and tell their big brother stuff like this. "Daddy's friend's son, Uryu! We met him on yesterday!" So that's where they went when I was at practice. Karin giggled. "Yeah, it was so much fun! I found out a lot of things about Uryu!" I arched my eyebrow. "What about him?" Before she could tell me, Yuzu covered her mouth. "That's enough, Karin!" she yelled. "But, Ichigo! You should really see him! He has the face of an angel and he wears the prettiest dresses!" Uryu... wears... what? I almost believed that Uryu was the boy I saw, it couldn't be. That boy wasn't wearing a dress. Wait a minute... Why would a boy wear a dress in the first place? Yet.. he was wearing girly shoes. There's a possibility that I saw him. "Anyway, we'll come back later to try to call him again." Karin said before leaving. "Bye, Ichi!" Yuzu followed. Why can't they just use the phone in the kitchen. Oh... the old man's in there. Good call, ladies, good call.

**_Uryu's first day is next! :D :D_**


	9. My Big First Day

_**I am NOT DEAD~ XD**_

My father bangs on the bathroom door for the fifteenth time this morning. Honestly, don't people say that patience is a virtue "Uryu! You're taking too long!" he screamed. I sighed. Why doesn't he use the bathroom that's in his room? "Ryuken, I'm getting ready! Don't you want your son to look presentable for his first day at a new school?" I say while putting on a nice coat of strawberry lip gloss. Ryuken sighed. I could tell he rolled his eyes at that. "I want my son to look get ready in the bathroom in _his_ own room!" he shouted, followed by a few hard knocks. "You idiot, Ryuken! You're the one with the bathroom!" I yelled back. "Then go use it, moron!" Ugh! I don't have time for this. This is what I try to avoid in the mornings. If I get upset, it might mess up my make-up. "No! Why don't you? What's great about this bathroom anyway?" Luckily, I was finished anyway. When I opened the door, Ryuken damn near pushed me down trying to get in. Now, that was rude! I didn't take _that_ long, did I?

I waltz happily to my room. What? A new school means new boys, right? Not just any boys... Ichigo Kurosaki. Ok, the other boys too. It's not really fair since I haven't actually _seen _that strawberry. The only boys worthy of my attention at my old school were Nnoitra, (sadly) Grimmjow, Stark, and Ulquiorra. Only four! Hopefully, my luck will turn in this school. Now, what should I wear on this fine day? My eyes wandered around the small space I call a closet and stopped at a sky blue pencil skirt that I knew showed off my legs. Sadly, it's a bit much for the first day. So I just settled a plain jean mini skirt (the same mini skirt that Ryuken said made me look like I was working a corner or something.. that bastard) and a blue V-neck. Too lazy to put on sneakers, I threw on my favorite black flats. Hair, make-up, clothing, glas- Wait... where are my glasses?! "RYUKEN!" I shouted. "MY GLASSES ARE GONE!" He growled something lowly then yelled "LOOK IN MY ROOM, YOU IDIOT! IF YOU'RE LATE THEN I'M NOT LISTENING TO YAMAMOTO COMPLAIN!" Well... that got my feet moving.

Hair...

Make-up..

Clothing...

Glasses... I smiled once they were happily sitting on my face.

Uryu Ishida is ready to go!

_**IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi**_

When I got into Ryuken's car, his rant began. "Why in the hell does it take you so long to get ready? I swear I might as well have had a daughter!" I sighed. "My appearance must be flawless or else I'll have to live under a rock and call myself Usagi," "You're twenty minutes late and what does that have to do with anything?" he growled, starting the car up and driving away from our house. He's not worth getting my mood down today, so I didn't respond. In fact, we didn't speak to each other whole ride there. That is, until the radio played a song that he and I loved _with a passion_._"susume hajike dono michi komu desho. Find a way koko kara,"_ Now it's a competition to see who'll break and sing it first. _"itsu mo omou yo itsu neteru n daro. Find a way atashi mo," _Damn it! That was my favorite part! I glared at Ryuken, cursing him for making me give up victory. _"itsumade konna tokoro ni iru? Sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru," _My voice faltered a bit when I heard him singing with me. Just like usual: we lost at the exact same time. With stupid grins on our faces, we began to dance and singing awkwardly together. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is a perfect example of "Ishida Father and Son Bonding". When we got to the school, I didn't leave the car until Crow Song was over. "Be safe, Uryu," Ryuken said before driving away. "As if I can't take care of myself, asshole." I muttered to myself.

_**IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi**_

"Do you need a late pass, young lady?" the tiny man at the front desk asked, not even looking up at me. Being called a "lady" is flattering, but I am of the male gender. And not to mention we've met each other before! "Hanataro-san, we've met already," I said to him. He looked up at me and blushed. "Ah! Ishida-kun! I apologize for that," "It's no big deal," Hanataro ran towards the evil man's door and knocked loudly. "Uh, Principal! Ishida-kun's here!" "Send him in, Hanataro," his low gruff voice said. My feet were glued to my spot. There is no way in hell I'm going in there with him again. "I'm late for class as it is. Shouldn't you just give me a schedule and let me live?" I didn't whimper... at least I don't think so. "He has it already. Go ahead, he won't bite," Hanataro said sweetly. Something's telling me that he's lying. "ISHIDA!" Yamamoto boomed from inside his office. "Sorry, sir!" I ran into the office, slamming the door behind me. The bulky old man was glaring daggers at my head. "DON'T SLAM DOORS IN MY SCHOOL, BOY! THAT'S RUDE!" the elder yelled again. "Sorry, sir," I repeated. Yamamoto sighed. "Have a seat, son," he ordered, his voice calming down. I took the seat in front of his desk, facing an annoyingly bright golden name tag saying "Principal G.S. Yamamoto". Then, just as my nerves calmed again, he yelled again. "DAMN IT BOY, YOU'RE WEARING A SKIRT! CROSS YOUR LEGS!" I did so, hiding my face into my hands. Peeking through my fingers, I noticed Yamamoto's face scrunched up. "WHY ARE YOU WEARING A SKIRT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" he screamed again. The next time I see this guy, I'm bringing ear plugs. "I wanted to wear this today, sir," I say, terrified of his answer. Even though I expected to here him yell, he just sat back and sighed. "Ok, so I have your schedule right here. Since your already late for your first class, I'll just get the 2nd year class president to give you a tour now," he mumbled, passing me a red drawstring bag with a white paper on top. The old man pressed a button on his telephone and then waited. "Yes, sir?" we heard a man say, his voice was silky and erotic. Ooh! Is he a teacher? I'm loving this school already! "Kuchiki-sensei, please send Rukia in here. I will explain the details when she arrives," "Right away sir," and then the sexy voice was gone. Yamamoto must've heard my whine because he hit my hands with that wooden cane of his. "Keep it in your pants, young man," he scolded. Killjoy.

Ten minutes of silence later, a raven haired girl walked in. She was wearing the same skirt as me, except she had a on a shiny white halter top with it. I wish Ryuken would let me wear one of those! "You wanted to see me-Oh my god that skirt is just like mine!" the girl asked when she saw me. Her eyes widened suddenly and her jaw dropped. "You're a boy?" she asked. Before I could nod, Yamamoto yelled again. "RUKIA! LISTEN TO ME!" surprisingly, she didn't flinch. She's probably used to it, poor thing. Rukia saluted the principal with a "Yes, sir!". "I would like to give our new student here a tour of the school. I will _not_ accept failure," he ordered in a stern, but quiet voice. He turned back to me. "Uryu. Good luck on your first day. I hope you like it here." I smiled at that. That's the nicest thing he's ever said to me. "Now... GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he screamed, causing Rukia and I to dash out of there.

_**IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi**_

Rukia and I passed by the gym first. During the lunch periods, Rukia said that the rugby team comes in there to practice or hang out. "You could except to see a multitude of women crowding around the doors," she chuckled. "The girls' top three favorite rugby heart throbs are Shuuhei Hisagi, Renji Abarai, and Ichigo Kurosaki," I notice her cringe at the last name. "What's Ichigo like?" I asked carefully. She put on a fake smile. "I dated him for a couple of months. He's a sweetheart, but kind of a mystery." she sighed. "It's too bad he likes to hide his true self from the world." Hmph, I wonder what she meant by that.

We slowly navigated towards the cafeteria, which was a restaraunt compared to the back in Hueco Mundo. There weren't any tables or chairs, just booths. "Most of teh sutdents sit on the left side of the cafeteria." I arched my eyebrow. "What's wrong with the right side?" Rukia shook her head. "I'm telling you this because I'm a good person," she whispered into my ear. "There's this girl, Rangiku Matsumoto, who tends to sleep around. Rumor has it, you could catch an STD just by looking at her," There was a girl like that at my old school. Something... Hallibel I think. "So, it's just her and her firends sitting over there," Rukia sat me down in one of the booths. She gave me this pleading look. "What's the problem?" I asked her. "You're a boy, yet you wear girl clothes," I nodded and she continued. "It's not like it doesn't suit you. 'Cause that skirt does wonders for your ass!" my face burned at that. Szayel was the only one who'd ever said that to me. "Why do you wear them, though?" Of course, I was waiting for this question. "It's just that I'm not really comfortable in males' clothing, you know? My father made me wear some yesterday and it was _hell_. Luckily, he let me wear my sparkly shoes," She and I both started laughing. I think I'm going to like her.

Suddenly, a weird gong sounded above our heads. "Ooh! That's the bell! She cheered, helping me out of my seat. "What does you schedule day third class is?" I took out the white paper Yamamoto had given me. "Under number three, it says Hitsugaya," Rukia cheered some more. "Awesome! We've got class together. Oh, by the way, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, the year two class president. Let's have a good year together!"

IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi

No human being could ever understand the feeling of walking into a classroom filled with strangers. It makes you want to disappear in thin air. Well, that was hard for me to do since I decided walk into class with the class president herself. "Listen up, you shitty maggots!" she exclaimed as soon as we walked in the room. "This is my new friend and new student Uryu Ishida! If any of you mistreat him in any way, you'll have to deal with the wrath of my foot in your ass!" she growled at the class. If their attention wasn't on me before, it was now. A few whispers spread across the room. They were saying things like "That's a he?" and "Why is he wearing a skirt?". The noise stopped when a round man with white hair... wait a minute. Don't I know him? Anyways, the man cleared his throat and the noise stopped. "Ishida?" he mumbled. Then, something must've clicked in his head because his icy blue eyes went wide. "You're Hime's son! I remember you!" he squealed a little. "HIME?" the class screamed in shock. The round man pulled me into tight hug. "It's good to the Kurosaki Hime's son in my class! You can sit in front Ichigo, the second Kurosaki, over there!" I swear my heart stopped. Ichigo... Kurosaki is in this class? Where? Where is he?

Ichigo's POV

...

Uryu Ishida... is too beautiful to be man. His body is so slender and the way that skirt hugs his waist is criminal. I was right, though. He is the same pretty boy from before. "Hey, Ichigo!" I snapped out of my thoughts and stood up. "Yes, Toshiro-san!" I saluted. Toshiro growled. "That's Hitsugaya-sensei to you!" I don't know why he tries, I'll never call him that. "Anyways, Uryu, your seat is in front of that orange wannabe adonis," he mumbled. Uryu walked towards me and I swear my heart was an the verge of exploding. Renji nudged my arm, stopping from drooling over him. "Isn't that the guy from yesterday?" he whispered. I nodded. "Who knew he was a fag, right?" My eyebrow arched at that. I've always had a feeling that Renji was gay, but that just proved my suspicion. He was ogling Uryu's ass in the way I wanted to. Not to mention he seemed a little too excited when he found out that he might be gay. "Yeah, I know right," I mumbled back. "That skirt doesn't really fit him well." Translation: That ass is nice. "Not really," Translation: Hell yes!


	10. Enter Ichigo Kurosaki and the Council

_Uryu's POV_

The whole class period, people were staring at me like I was an alien. Honestly, I felt like dropping dead on that classroom floor. _That_ will give them something to look at! There was one pair of eyes that have been on my ass, literally, since I came in here. That's weird since I distinctly remember this guy trying to kick my ass yesterday. It was the red-headed asshole, the other one wasn't in this class. When Hitsugaya-sensei called me up to the board at one point and I swear I felt his eyes raping me as I walked up there. I blame the skirt. Yep, that was a logical reason. Rukia _did _say it did wonders for my ass.

When the bell rang, the trampled over each other to get out the door. What _animals_, seriously. I stayed in my seat because I was not dying at the feet of those barbarians! While I watched the pitiful beings, someone tapped my shoulder lightly. Looking upwards, my disgusted scowl was wiped away by a burning blush. Ichigo Kurosaki. He waved at me with a light smile on his face. Hitsugaya-sensei is a moronic fool. Ichigo really _is _an orange haired adonis. Even though orange is the ugliest color to step foot on this planet (ok second ugliest, first goes to yellow), it is absolutely perfect on him. His hand was waving in front of my face, which reminded me that Ichigo poked me for a reason. "Yeah, how goes life?" Damn it! Is _that_ the best I can come up with? _Uryu you dunce!_ my inner Ryuken scolded me. Ichigo laughed at my stupidity. "It goes good, thank you. I just wanted to tell you that my goat face of a father wants you and your dad to come over for dinner this evening," My heart is going burst at any minute. Yep, I'm going to drop dead in front this sexy strawberry. I would die happy, at least. "Uh...why?" I managed to say. "It was all Yuzu and Karin's idea. All they talked about this weekend was you!" he mock-groaned. I giggled, not manly damn it, at that. "Well, that sounds like fun. Is Yuzu cooking?" Ichigo nodded. "Yep, I'll definitely be there!" we both fell into a silence... a very nerve-wrecking silence. What do I do? What do I say at a time like this? "Uh... do you wanna have lunch with me and the rubgy team?" I brightened up at the "have lunch with me" part, but frowned after "rugby team".

Before I could answer, Rukia popped in front of Ichigo, who shrieked like a girl and fell backwards. "So sorry, Ichigo!" she cheered. "Uryu Ishida is going to have lunch with the Student Council!" my eyebrow arched. "Student Cou-" I was cut off by Ichigo's loud exclamation of "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" the little raven chuckled, slapping Ichigo's shoulder. "If I wanted to kill you, Ichi-berry, I would've done it already," she laced her fingers into mine. "Have a good day!" she skipped away with me stumbling behind.

_**IchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshiIc hiIshiIchiIshiIchiIshi**_

_Dear Ryuken, if I die, please bury me in the proper clothing. And if you don't do so and dress in a suit at my funeral, I'll haunt your ass for an eternity plus a day!" _I ranted in my mind. Why the funeral plans? Our ever so lovely Student Council President has lunch on the Karakura High School **roof**... meaning I have to climb up over one billion and five steps! Oh my god, so many freakin' steps! This should be illegal! My legs feel like they're going to give out at any moment. Everything aches so much, my body just moves in autopilot. "Just a few more steps, Uryu!" Rukia encouraged me happily. Her perkiness is getting annoying now. I sense a foot up her ass in the near future. Or maybe a good old bonk in the head with my shoe for cock blocking me. Either way, she's going pay if I don't die. "That's what you said three flights ago!" I whined. So tired, so hungry. No human should have to suffer like this. "We're here now!" she screamed, shoving open the metal door that came in front of us.

The first thing I noticed was a bowl of rice balls. My eyes lit up right then. She _does_ plan to feed me! "Hello, guys!" Rukia greeted the people around the bowl. "This is Uryu Ishida and he's-" "I WANT FOOD!" I declared loudly and then helped myself to a few rice balls. Hearing a few muffled chuckles, I rose my head from the bowl. A lion-masked person was covering their mouth. "Eeek!" I squeaked and hid behind Rukia. "Don't interrupt me, Ishida! And I was going to feed you eventually!" she turned to the masked man. "And _you_, sir! Take off the damn mask, Kon!" the masked man huffed and sat down beside a darked haired boy with a small blush on his face. A smack to my head came without warning and I yelped. "Rukia!" "Our poor treasurer saw up your skirt when you dived for the bowl! Apologize!" she ordered. I bowed to the poor boy, mumbled a small "I'm sorry," while I did so. A red-headed girl squealed with delight. "You are just adorable! Sit beside me, honey!" she grabbed my arm and yanked me down beside her. Rukia stood in the middle of the circle. She cleared her throat and pointed to the little boy. "That, Uryu, is our treasurer Mizuiro Kojima. You could've waited until I introduced him before you flashed him," I felt a blush burn on my face. It's not my fault. I was on the verge of dying from starvation! She then pointed to the red-head attached to my arm. "This lovely woman is Chizuru Honsho. She is the council's secretary." Chizuru kissed my cheek and waved. Goodness, now I need to disinfect myself when I get home. "THAT!" Rukia continued, pointing to a muscular boy with a "69" tattoo on his face. Hmm... 69, so he's the kinky type. "Is my Student Council Vice-President and ranked third on the rugby team's heart throbs; Shuuhei Hisagi!" Shuuhei gave me a small wave, but didn't say anything. Rukia shot a dark scowl at the lion man. "Kon is a nickname for this guy. He refuses to tell us his real name. What we do know is that he's in a popular rock band by the name of 'Mod Souls'. This jackass also enjoys hanging around us for only god knows why," Kon waved at me and handed me a CD case. "Here's our first album. I'd really appreciate it if you check it out." I took it from him with a light smile. Rukia sat down next to Shuuhei and smacked her hands together. "Alright, Council, let's eat what's left of our lunch," she looked right at me when she said that. I hung my head down. Again, this wasn't my fault!

_**Hehehe! Like what I did there? Reviews are welcome~**_


	11. Before Time Jitters

_Uryu's POV_

My classes went by pretty fast after that... interesting lunch period. Before I knew it, I was home. Ryuken was sitting on the porch waiting for me. "Uryu! How was the first day?" he said, standing up quickly. "It was quite entertaining. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to call my panther," I said just as quickly. Not only did I meet Ichigo today, we're having dinner with him tonight! I froze in my spot behind Ryuken. Before I realized it, I started screaming. My father shook me around for a moment before I calmed myself. "What in the hell is wrong with you, Uryu?" he yelled. "We're having dinner at Ichigo's house!" I shouted back. He frowned at me. "Go upstairs and keep the damn noise down," As he walked away, I could have sworn I heard him mutter "Teenagers."

My fingers dialed my best friend's phone number before my body hit my bed. The line rung twice before I heard a cheerful voice say _"Angelface! I was hoping you'd call me!"_ I giggled. "Well, I missed you! And **boy** do I have something to tell you!" he squealed loudly. _"Me too, but you go first! Don't leave out a single detail!" _I sighed. "Well, today was my first day and the first person I meet is the insane Student Council President, Rukia Kuchiki." I paused to see if he had any comments, which he always does._ "Ok. According to my sources, Rukia Kuchiki used to live in America, but was transferred to the Sereitei not too long ago. Not to mention she has an older brother who-might I add too hot for words- works at the school."_ Don't ask me how he knows this stuff. Szayel's has information about anybody and anything. I found that out as soon as I met him. When I asked him where his "sources" were, he just laughed at me. I never brought _that_ up again. "Rukia showed me around the school and blah, blah, blah. Then she told me about a chick is just like Hallibel! Her name is Rangiku-"

_"Rangiku Matsumoto was born and raised in the Sereitei. Rumor has it, she comes to Las Noches every Saturday to strip at a club called 'Bounce',"_ I sighed. "Of course you would know that. Anyways, remember that guy Isshin that I sent you a picture of? Well, his son is in my class and he is the definition of a god!" He giggled at that. _"Oh really? Does he look that good?" _"Yes! He invited me out to his house for dinner tonight and Idon'tknowwhattodoandIswearI'mscrew-" Szayel stopped my rambling with a loud cry of "URYU ISHIDA!" I took in a deep breath. _"Listen to me, you're going to be fine! All you have to do is strike up a simple conversation or let Ryuken do the talking... Wait I just realized what I said. Scratch that, Ishida," _he mumbled something under his breath and then went "Ah-ha!" _"Why don't you just talk about random stuff people don't care about? You're really good at that!" _I frowned. "Wow, Panther. I could've sworn we were friends at one point in our lives." I groaned into the phone. _"Don't give me that! Now, do you want to know what's up with Kaname-sensei and the others or not?" _That really struck my attention. Since when does he get dirt on teachers? "Shoot,"

_"Well, Aizen-sensei took Kaname-sensei out on a date a few days ago and I think they're together. What Kaname-sensei doesn't know is that Aizen's got another guy on the side by the name of Ichimaru something or other," _Now why does that name sound so familiar? Wait a second... I scrambled to my backpack and pulled out my school schedule. That's it! "Oh my god! Ichimaru's my new math teacher!" I gasped into the phone. _"Awesome! Kaname doesn't know anything, but Ichimaru does. He is dead set on keeping Aizen to himself."_ I heard him sigh and take in a breath. _"Alright, that's all the gossip I've got. Now, tell you've got some potential boy toys for me to mess with! Please, Uryu! I heard their rugby team has a BUNCH of hotties. Spill it or face my wrath damn you!" _I shook my head. He's such a lovely friend, isn't he?

_Ichigo's POV_

Renji, Kegio, and I sat in my bedroom blasting my favorite music. I know I'm supposed to be having dinner tonight with Uryu and his father, but these two insisted on coming over to my place. Why? I have no clue, but I seriously wish they would leave. "Hey, Ichigo. Did you see the new kid?" Keigo asked, messing with my computer. Both mine and Renji's eyes widened. Uryu Ishida was gay. No doubt about that. We both knew how Keigo felt about gays, just look at Shuuhei. He admitted to playing for the other team and he was shunned by everyone in the rugby team. Shuu was the closest thing to a true friend Renji and I had. "Uh... his father is a friend of my Dad's," I answered since Renji didn't say anything. Keigo's head whipped around towards us. "That's why knew he'd be a boy! Dude, why didn't you say anything?" he asked. "Well, I haven't seen him since I was a baby, so I don't remember much about him. He and his father are coming over for dinner tonight." Renji grumbled under his breath. "What?" I nudged him. He shook his head. "Nothin'. C'mon, Keigo. Pretty Boy here needs to get ready for his date," Keigo chuckled, but got up out of his seat. "Whatever, just don't come to school with a new boyfriend tomorrow, Ichi. See ya!" And with that, my two friends left. This isn't a date! Damn that Renji! It can't be a date with my dad and sisters there. Besides, that Ishida kid won't think of this as a date... will he?

**_Ishida vs. Kurosaki! Who's ready for it?_**


End file.
